


Death Do Us Part

by leoandthecosmos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Care Home, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandthecosmos/pseuds/leoandthecosmos
Summary: Fitzsimmons live till their old and grey - quick fic that could literally be applied to any ship





	

The elderly couple sat on the chairs along the back wall of the waiting room. Neither were speaking or acknowledging the people around them. They were solely focused on their embrace, as if the monotonous chatter and beeping sounds were all but silence.

The man looked thin but able, as able as a man of his age could be. His rough beard framed his face, originally sandy, was now streaked with grey, and his hair receding into nothingness. His clothes were dated, their age showing in the fraying of hems and missing buttons. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, veined hand clutching the faded fabric of her dress. The other hand caressed her face from cheek to jaw, jaw to cheek, cheek to jaw. Where his fingers traced, a patch of warmth remained that kept the chill of the freezing room, and her nervousness at bay. He smiled for show and reassurance, but it didn’t reach his eyes, which shone wetly. He was dreading their separation.

The woman to his left was obviously the reason why they were here. Her pale body sagged into his embrace and her spindly frail limbs clutched him weakly. Her hair, originally a mahogany waterfall, was now brittle and grey, pulled up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her face, once round and rosy, now a shadow of its former beauty with translucent skin falling into sagging folds. The faded dress the woman wore hung off her frail form, where it had once hugged her curves. Her lips were pressed into a grim, shaky line, expression refusing to let her emotions show. She was dreading their separation.

They waited and waited, still and silent for the moment of their temporary separation. The matronly nurse lifted the woman to her feet with ease, seemingly oblivious to her dead weight. The woman was unsteady and shaky on her feet, hunched and unable to independently support herself. Upon announcement of time to go, the man pried her fingers loose, she withdrew her arm from around his waist unwillingly and let it fall to her hip. The man watched as his wife walked away, nurse at her side. 

As she shuffled away, the man finally let his emotions show, let his hands shake and the tears fall. He stood rooted to the spot long after she had turned the corner. He never wanted to leave, he wanted to stay at her bedside and reassure her, to comfort her. But it was time to go. Slowly and unwillingly he turned around and exited the care home, passing a man with a walking cane and children visiting grandparents on his way. As the man crossed the parking lot over to his waiting beat up, old car, his feelings changed dramatically. With one hand resting upon the door frame and the other brought up to shield his eyes from the glaring sun, he looked back on the care home. The place screamed of sickness, death, and despair. He'd only be gone for a while, whilst she got settled in, but for the moment he wanted to be as fair away from the place as possible. He drove away out onto the busy streets, unaware that he had just seen his wife for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a creative writing piece for my english class! hella sad and short sorry


End file.
